Ton heure viendra
by Clochann
Summary: Petite song-fic sur "Ton heure viendra" de Mr Yéyé ! Allez l'écouter c'est du génie ! :D C'est sur l'univers d'Aventures, assez centré sur Bob. Voila voila ! :)


_Hello ! (pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui !) ça fait longtemps que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur une musique de Yéyé, au début ça devait être avec "Je suis une étoile" mais quand j'ai écouté la version Album de "Ton heure viendra" J'ai de suite écrit et ça a donné ça. Encore une fois, s'il vous plais ne tenez pas rigueur des fautes please T_T sauf si vous voulez les corriger :D Voila voila ! Des bisous !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Éveille-toi, ouvre les yeux,_

 _Tu vas arriver en retard,_

 _Oui je sais, tu aimerais mieux,_

 _Rester couché au pays des rêves,_

 _Ne plus revoir la solitude,_

 _Ne plus la vivre, ne plus être seul..._

Les larmes... Elles coulent sur mes joues... J'ai peur... Je ne veux pas y aller ... Je ne veux pas ... De toute façon, les autres ne m'aiment pas ... C'est pour ça que je suis seul... La solitude ... C'est mon quotidien ... Je les vois arriver... Eux et leur sourire sadique, ils vont encore me faire du mal ! Non ! Partez ! Je ne veux pas vous voir ! Partez !

 _Tu es jeune et les gens sont cons,_

 _Trop cons pour toi en dehors de ce monde,_

 _Qui semble ne plus vouloir de toi..._

 _Tu es jeune, accroche-toi,_

 _Ça va aller, je te le promets,_

 _Ça va aller, je te le promets._

Des cailloux à la main, ils viennent en masse. Les pierres s'écrasent sur mon corps frêle ... Partez ! J'ai mal ! Je pleure... Encore et encore ... et encore une fois, je suis seul... Toujours ! J'ai mal ... Je n'en peux plus ... Pourquoi je vis ?! Pourquoi je suis là ?! Allez-y ! Tuez moi ! De toute façon je ne sers à rien ! Je ne suis qu'un défouloir pour tout ces gens ! Ils me traitent de monstre ... Ils traitent ma défunte mère de catin, du putain, qu'elle est plus utile à nourrir les vers de terre sous terre que lorsqu'elle était en vie ... s'en est trop ...

 _Mais ton heure viendra, ton heure viendra,_

 _Ton heure viendra,_

 _Comme tous ceux qui, avant toi,_

 _N'existaient pas vraiment..._

 _Laisse-toi le temps,_

 _Laisse-toi le temps,_

 _Laisse-toi le temps._

Mes mains... Elles deviennent chaude ... elles se recouvrent d'écailles rouges luisantes ... Les gens s'arrêtent, je peux voir la peur dans leurs yeux à tous en me voyant ... Ils vont payez ... Eux aussi ils vont avoir mal ... Eux aussi il vont souffrir... EUX AUSSI ILS VONT CONNAÎTRE LA SOLITUDE !

Des flammes s'échappent de mes mains, elles sont puissantes, le village et ses habitants sont vite réduit en cendre ... L'heure de me libérer de ces monstres est venue ... Mon heure est venue ... Moi, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, suis libre de ces monstres ! De cette solitude constante ! À l'aventure maintenant ...

 _Je comprends tellement cette rage,_

 _Qui boue dans ton sang,_

 _Moi aussi j'ai hurlé "Regardez moi!"_

 _Alors crois moi, le meilleur arrive,_

 _On te permettra d'éclore,_

 _Et tu deviendras quelqu'un de bien._

De fausses idées ... Ce n'était que de fausses idées ... La libérté ... N'importe quoi ... Comme si je pouvais l'atteindre ... Je ne suis qu'un monstre ... Je n'aurais pas du brûler les villageois ... J'aurais du les laissez me tuer ... Je ne suis qu'un demi-démon ... Je ne suis qu'un monstre ... Un monstre fait de haine et de solitude ... Aujourd'hui je vais mourir ... Aujourd'hui je vais enfin pouvoir aider le monde ... Je vais mourir, et le monde serra mieux sans moi ... Mais j'ai peur ... Encore une fois ... Je repense à ma vie ... Personne ne m'a aimé ... On m'a toujours vu comme un monstre ... Même pas ma mère. Moi j'ai essayé de les aimer, tous ... Mais je n'étais qu'une erreur comme ma mère disait ... Elle me voyait comme étant le fils de mon père ... Un grand démon. Jamais elle ne me voyait comme une vraie personne, jamais comme son fils, jamais pour se que je suis ... Tout le monde faisaient ça ! Mais putain ! REGARDEZ MOI POUR CE QUE JE SUIS VRAIMENT ! JE SUIS BALTHAZAR OCTAVIUS BARNABE LENNON ! Ne me regardez pas en voyant mes origines, ne me regardez pas pour mon démon ! Regardez moi ... S'il vous plais ... Regardez moi pour ce que je suis ... S'il vous plais...

 _Et ton heure viendra, ton heure viendra,_

 _Ton heure viendra,_

 _Comme tous ceux qui, avant toi,_

 _N'existaient pas vraiment..._

 _Laisse-toi le temps,_

 _Laisse-toi le temps,_

 _Laisse-toi le temps._

Aujourd'hui les paladins de la lumière vont me tuer ... Mon heure est venue ... Je tends les bras à la mort ... Emporte moi ... Ils m'accrochent à un tas de bois sur la place publique. Je vais enfin mourir ... Je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais ... Je sens la chaleur de la torche s'approcher ... Je ferme les yeux ... J'entends un "STOP". J'ouvre mes yeux, et je vois un groupe de personnes. Un nain, un archer et un paladin de la lumière. Derrière eux, il y avait un paladin plus vieux et ... Et mon père ... Il me regarde, il s'approche de moi, la foule s'écarte. Personne ne bouge, ils ont peur. Comme les villageois ... Il me détache et me prend dans ses bras... Je ... Je ne comprends pas ...

 _C'est l'heure de la métamorphose,_

 _Alors souris, ton avenir est beau,_

 _Vas-y souris, ouais, comme ça..._

 _Et ton heure viendra, ton heure viendra,_

 _Ton heure viendra,_

 _Comme tous ceux qui, avant toi,_

 _N'existaient pas vraiment..._

 _Laisse-toi le temps,_

 _Laisse-toi le temps,_

 _Laisse-toi le temps._

Moult gardes arrivent sur la place, on s'enfuit, loin ... Très loin... Les gens qui mon sauvaient... Je les connais ... Je me souviens ... Je me souviens de la joie ... Je me souviens des rires ... Oui ... Mes amis ... Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ...? Mon père... Je me souviens ... Je me souviens qu'il n'était pas si horrible au fond ... Un sourire se forme sur mon visage ... Je crois que la petite chenille que j'étais à perforée sa chrysalide pour éclore ... Et me voici maintenant, lors de ma métamorphose ... Grâce à eux ... Je sais que je peux vivre en paix grâce à eux ... Merci beaucoup ... Je comprends maintenant ... Le temps, il fallait que j'attende mon heure. Que je me laisse le temps ...


End file.
